


Just This Once

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Big Finish:Broken, Coping, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Top Ianto, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: “But just this once, yeah?”How the “just this once” between Jack and Ianto could have looked like, and how they went from “just this once” to something more. Eventually.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have our obligatory First-Time story, taking into account what happened in the Big Finish audio “Broken”. This took me a long time to write even though it's mostly sex scenes (which I find rather easy to write). I'm not completely happy with the outcome because sometimes, I tend to turn and turn myself on the spot with lots of soul-searching and talking, unable to come any further in the story. But I wanted to capture the awkwardness that I'm sure must have come up between them.

“Who said anything about a relationship?”

Jack cocked his eyebrow at Ianto.

The younger man shrugged, suddenly completely calm despite all that had happened today and despite propositioning his male boss seemingly out of the blue. “We're both screwed up. Maybe this is what we need.”

Jack chuckled, but nodded. “Maybe. But just this once, yeah?”

“Just this once,” Ianto agreed readily.

“Tomorrow we go back to whatever passes for normal in our lives.”

“Tomorrow.”

During the drive back to his flat, unsurprisingly, Ianto's nervousness returned. Staring straight ahead onto the road, not daring to look at Jack, he now had all the time in the world to really comprehend what he had agreed on. What _he_ had _initiated_! He slowly started to doubt his sanity, or at least, what was left of it. That must be it. He had finally snapped completely. It's been too much, all of it. Canary Wharf, Lisa, the Brecon Beacons, the Saviour...

Taking a deep breath, Ianto resisted the urge to glance sideways at Jack.

Why in hell's name had he propositioned Jack like that?!

Had it been a knee-jerk-reaction out of relief that this day was finally over? That they'd survived? Out of guilt for what he had done to Jack and relief to have him back unscathed?

Or maybe simply because, in the last few months while steadfastly and tirelessly caring for Lisa, he had been deprived of human contact and warmth completely. He'd never been an outgoing person, much too introverted at times, but even he needed closeness now and then. And it had been so long since Lisa – his Lisa, not the abomination that had run rampage through the Hub – had touched him with affection and love, carefree and without any pain in her eyes.

And after he had lost her, he had been trapped in this circle of pain, and darkness, and desperation, and haunting memories, so that finally, he needed some kind of outlet. He felt so useless since she was dead. He needed to know that he still had some purpose left in his miserable existence, that he was still alive, and be it that he could only feel alive again in bed with Jack Harkness. In the end, he was just a normal man...

Sighing, he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't say which of the reasons that ran through his head just now had been the trigger to kiss Jack out of the blue, but he feared that it may be all of them together. What he really needed was psychological help, not a tumble between the sheets with his boss. But...

Now finally chancing a glance at Jack, he thought that, maybe, it was exactly what he needed, screwed up as their lives were, just as he had told Jack. The kiss had almost made him feel better about himself. So, to think of what having _sex_ with Jack would make him feel like... And be it only because since the dawn of time, humanity turned towards sex for comfort and to deal with the darkness.

Additionally, it surely wouldn't hurt that Jack was a fantastic shag – at least according to the man's reputation. He'd surely know how to make Ianto forget for a while. Maybe they could both forget for a while.

The SUV suddenly stopped, and, startled, Ianto realised they had arrived before his block of flats. Swallowing heavily, he left the car as if on autopilot, heading towards the front door without looking back. He knew Jack would follow him.

With shaking hands, he let them inside the house, then, two storeys up, into his flat.

The noise of his flat door clicking shut behind them was so loud in his ears that he flinched. Otherwise, the flat was deathly silent. He stood frozen in the hallway, feeling Jack's almost overpowering presence behind him, his gaze burning into his back.

“We don't have to,” Jack spoke up softly.

The first words they had spoken since leaving the street behind _The_ _Ferret_ rattled Ianto from his stupor. He turned around to face Jack, his back straightened determinedly.

“I want to,” he stated, and jutted out his chin defiantly.

Jack shook his head, sighing softly, but with a fond chuckle playing around his lips. “You're much too stubborn for your own good, Ianto Jones.”

“It's exactly for my own good to be stubborn right now.”

They held eye contact for a few long moments.

Eventually, Jack nodded, and almost businesslike, let his coat slip from his shoulders to hang it up.

Breathing in deeply, Ianto shed his own coat as well, then his suit jacket.

Suffocating fear suddenly threatened to overwhelm him, but he pushed it down ruthlessly. Despite being afraid, he really wanted this.

But the more clothing they calmly yet clinically shed on their own instead of being all over each other and tearing their clothing away in passion, the more awkward the situation got. The passion Ianto had felt spark between them in the car was gone at least. It felt as if dealing with a business transaction, as if they were rentboy and client getting down to business – although he wasn't sure who would be who in their situation.

Indeed, with the elephant in the room _why_ exactly they were here, Ianto had never before felt so awkward in his life. Not even his bumbling first kiss as a teenager or his first time having sex had felt this awkward. At least then, both parties had been clueless. But now he was the only one who didn't really know what to expect. He wondered if Jack was nervous as well, at least a little bit. Being with someone new was always cause for some trepidation and worry after all (knowing Jack though, he saw it all as a big adventure, propelling himself head first into a new partner's bed), but to top it off, they were boss and employee, friends even. It couldn't possibly get more awkward, and maybe Jack felt like that as well. It would really reassure him if he wasn't the only one being nervous...

Ianto startled violently when suddenly, Jack's strong hands landed on his shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. Pushing down his mounting nervousness again, Ianto spun around, and pulled Jack into a deep, desperate kiss.

For a split-second, Jack tensed in surprise at Ianto's forcefulness, but then, he wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto to pull him flush against his chest.

Ianto delved right in now that the spell was broken, deepening the kiss, and wrapping his arms behind Jack's neck, giving as good as he got. While plundering Jack's mouth, revelling in the comforting familiarity of kissing, he breathed in deeply through his nose. Jack's intoxicating scent that had sometimes made concentrating on his work incredibly hard in the last few months now helped to rapidly lose himself in his carnal instincts. All he wanted right that moment was to lose himself in Jack and unbridled sex which was exactly what Jack, according to his reputation, could give him, without any strings attached.

With the last of his fears and doubts bleeding out of him with every soft moan he elicited from Jack and with every whimper that escaped himself, Ianto could completely concentrate on enjoying what was happening right now. The familiar, hot spark of arousal he'd felt in the SUV was slowly returning.

So far, kissing a man wasn't really that different from kissing a woman. The slight stubble against his face or the more muscular body pressed against his own weren't really bothering him. And it helped that Jack was a damn fantastic kisser.

Frantically, he helped Jack to unbutton Ianto's shirt so that soon, it landed on the floor carelessly. They stumbled backwards, in the direction of Ianto's bedroom without breaking off their frantic kisses even once.

Inside his bedroom, Ianto became impatient. He tugged up Jack's T-shirt (the shirt must have been lost on the way to the bedroom without Ianto even really noticing), and dragged it over his head. The moment he had pulled it over Jack's head, they crashed their lips together again.

He moaned loudly when Jack's now naked chest pressed against his own for the first time, all smooth, warm skin over firm muscles. Wanting to look, but not wanting to break the kiss either, Ianto instead let his questing hands roam over said chest. Actually getting his hands on Jack, the skin felt even softer and warmer under his palms than pressed against his upper body. And when he clawed his fingers into hard pectorals, and flicked pebbled nipples, Jack let out an indecent moan of his own that made Ianto feel incredibly good inside to have been the one to elicit it.

But instead of staying idle under Ianto's hands, the Captain started exploring Ianto's naked upper body as well. He rubbed tantalising circles over Ianto's back, massaged his shoulders for a moment before he let his hands run over to Ianto's front. With a delightful little noise, it was now Jack clawing his fingers into the less defined muscles of Ianto's chest, or to be more precise, into the dark hair growing there. Ianto marvelled at Jack's delight, himself never having really liked that he sported that much hair on his chest since it didn't really go well with his otherwise softer, delicate looks (to put it nicely). At least his other unfortunate genes hadn't broken through yet which left all of the Jones family a little on the pudgy side. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but be quite self-conscious about his body all of a sudden (well, what did you expect Jones? A half-clothed rutting on the backseat of the SUV?! Showed how well he had thought this through). And for Jack of all people to show such a delight in Ianto's body now was astonishing to him.

He was startled out of feeling slightly lacking, and moaned in the next second when Jack's hands flew to his belt-buckle. Eagerly, he reciprocated in fumbling Jack's belt open in turn while claiming the Captain's mouth in another hungry kiss.

Finally, Jack gently pushed him away, and he stepped back a little so that they could look at each other. The younger man shivered under the intense gaze he was projected to, but he shivered even more, this time out of raw desire, when Jack slowly started shoving his open trousers and underwear over his hips.

His mouth suddenly bone-dry so that he unconsciously licked his lips, Ianto stared at Jack, mesmerised. He balled his hands into fists when Jack finally stood before him completely naked, simply letting him look his fill unashamedly and completely at ease with his nakedness (figured).

And Ianto did look.

Almost greedily, he let his gaze rake over the strong calves and thighs, then flitting up towards the muscled chest and strong abs. And finally, he let his gaze come to rest on Jack's crotch. All delusions he may have had left that he wasn't about to have sex with a man vanished when his sight fell onto Jack's rock-hard cock. He swallowed painfully, his belly tightening with a mix of anticipation and trepidation when he took in Jack's size. He wanted to reach out and touch Jack, but his arms felt like lead all of a sudden. Strangely, he couldn't bring himself to take any initiative here. His burning arousal was smothered to a pitiful spark as Ianto suddenly wondered where all the confidence had vanished to which he had still displayed in the SUV earlier, hell, even five minutes ago. Now, being faced with a naked Jack, faced with the expectation to touch him, he was not feeling very confident at all. An icy feeling of worry settled into the pit of his stomach. How could he even think to be enough for Jack? How could his clumsy, inexperienced attempts at pleasing a man ever be enough for someone like Jack Harkness who, according to the outrageous stories he always told, had to be incredibly experienced and adventurous. How could Ianto's ministrations provoke anything other but an indulgent smile about Ianto's fumbling. The older man was surely used to more exotic and innovative practices. And his body... Jack's naked body being suddenly revealed to him brutally brought home once more how different they were. How perfect Jack was, and how... How had Ianto ever dared to think that he could be an equal for someone like Jack Harkness...

A gentle touch from Jack once again startled him violently from his frantic, self-conscious musings; he really had to stop thinking so much. He raised wide eyes to meet Jack's. He hadn't even noticed the other man bridging the distance between them. Maybe he _did_ suffer some after-effects of going through that portal, some black-outs...

“Second thoughts after all?” Jack asked with an understanding smile.

Stubbornly, Ianto shook his head. Despite his renewed doubts and insecurities, he still desired the other man desperately – it just was like being tossed around in a tempest, his mood taking one, then another violent turn, and he could do absolutely nothing about how he felt in this second or the next.

As if needing to convince Jack, and probably himself even more of the truth of his mute answer, Ianto bridged the remaining distance between them to kiss Jack passionately, pressing their naked bodies flush together from chest to knees.

Ianto gasped into Jack's mouth as his erection for the first time ever touched that of another man's. The pressure of their hard shafts rubbing together felt good, and for a few moments, they did nothing else but simply kiss each other, and press their bodies together tightly from head to toe, rocking their hips gently now and then for some friction. Ianto's hands hovered in the air for a while at his sides, unsure what was expected of him, but then he remembered that he had already touched Jack a few minutes ago. Bringing his hands up, he clasped Jack's sides, rubbing the smooth skin a few times up and down before he slid his hands to Jack's back. Kneading the firm muscles there, he let his hands slide to the back of Jack's neck, clinging to him as if for dear life. This was familiar, comfortable territory at least. Save.

Jack's touches weren't so hesitant. He let his hands roam all over Ianto's upper body again, and eventually, he slipped them down towards the younger man's ass. Grasping the smooth globes, he sank his fingers into the soft flesh. Ianto jerked against him, a small gasp escaping his mouth that was swallowed by Jack's.

Immediately, Jack's grip gentled. He caressed and massaged the flesh of Ianto's bottom for a few minutes before he drew back to scrutinise Ianto, his expression gentle and soothing.

“It's all right,” Jack assured, smiling at him soothingly. “We can go slow.” And as if to confirm his words, he took his hands away, and loosely rested them at Ianto's flanks.

Ianto bit his lip in consternation. This wasn't what he had imagined or wanted. He had counted on hard, mindless sex to take his mind off things. Instead, his traitorous thoughts ran themselves ragged over and over again, repeatedly plaguing him with self-doubts about his decision to proposition Jack in the first place, hindering him. And at the same time, he was thrown by Jack's touches. Especially by their gentleness.

Obviously, his normally so perfect control over his features had been blown away so that Jack could read him like an open book now, but he didn't try to correct that. He couldn't do more but stare at Jack, slightly lost.

“Try not to think too hard about it,” the Captain advised knowingly. “A first-time experience can be quite overwhelming.”

“I want you though,” Ianto felt compelled to clarify, and immediately felt like a sixteen-year-old virgin. He blushed involuntarily at his bashfulness.

Jack beamed at him in answer, and leaned forward for a quick but thorough kiss.

Breathless and wide-eyed, Ianto stared at the older man.

“We don't have to do all that much,” the Captain suggested. “There's a lot of ways to feel good.”

But Ianto shook his head mutely, a stubborn glint in his eyes.

“Okay, if you want to go all the way, I can be on the bottom. It would be easier for a first time,” Jack further proposed, but once again, Ianto shook his head.

“No,” he said, his voice sounding firmer and surer than he felt. “I want you inside of me.”

He needed Jack like that. He needed to lose himself in Jack's caring and passion he had been subjected to on equal parts in the last few minutes. He needed to let go, and forget all the responsibilities and the pressure bearing down on his shoulders like a ton of bricks for a while. And he hoped that Jack really would take away all the pain tonight for a short time.

But he didn't tell Jack any of that because he was afraid Jack would see right through him (if he hadn't already), and change his mind if he realised how broken Ianto really was. After all, Ianto knew perfectly well himself that this wasn't a very good coping mechanism. But it was one, and maybe tomorrow, with Jack's help, he could start to heal, and start a new chapter in his life. But for that, he needed Jack.

The scrutinising look Jack studied him with instantly told Ianto that he had really become an open book to Jack, much to his annoyance. But instead of stepping away from him, dressing, and leaving with a sound advice to get real, healthy help to deal with his demons, Jack once more smiled at Ianto, and leaned in for a heartbreakingly gentle kiss. Maybe he stayed because he knew there was no other help for Ianto. Not in their job...

Framing Ianto's face with his strong hands, Jack urged him backwards towards the bed without breaking the kiss. When Ianto felt the mattress at the back of his calves, he tightly wrapped his arms around Jack, and let himself slowly sink backwards, taking the older man with him. They landed on the mattress in an uncoordinated tangle of limbs, but they were still kissing. Kissing felt comfortable and incredibly good, so Ianto wouldn't mind doing this for a while longer.

Instinctively, he spread his legs to accommodate Jack's body more comfortably, enjoying the grounding weight pressing him into the mattress as well as the pressure of their half-hard cocks rubbing against each other with every move they made.

After thoroughly snogging, Jack eventually drew back to look down onto the young man in his arms. Brushing a hand gently through Ianto's hair, Jack smiled at him. “How do you wanna do this?”

Ianto frowned for a moment, on the verge of opening his mouth to tell Jack that he thought he'd made his point clear already on who topped and who bottomed. But then, he realised what Jack meant, and for whatever reason, he blushed slightly. Jack beamed at him at seeing the blush, instantly loving it while Ianto was irritated by it.

“Don't know,” he mumbled, and tried to maintain eye contact. “I was never very adventurous.” Somehow, since it was Jack being in bed with him, he was embarrassed to admit to that. But it was true. Although growing up in a sometimes crude environment where all the older boys loved to brag about their sexual conquests, none of them had ever had the grit or imagination to be something other but plain boring in regards of sexual positions or techniques. And Ianto couldn't claim to be any different than his former peers. Sex with Lisa had been good, but they had both played it safe, rather taking comfort in the normative, plain side of sex than trying anything more daring (to be truthful, it had already been adventurous for them to have sex in their tent during their camping trip to the Normandy). And it wasn't anything to be ashamed of, he held fast to that belief even now, but being faced with Jack Harkness of all people, he didn't like the thought that Jack could maybe find him incredibly boring and lacking.

Jack's soft chuckle brought him once again out of his own head. Blinking in surprise, Ianto looked up at Jack. The knowing smile of the older man threw him for a moment, and at the same time caused a warm feeling in Ianto's stomach at the beauty of Jack's smile.

“Oh Ianto Jones,” Jack laughed, leaning down to press a firm kiss onto his lips. “You have no idea what's locked away inside of you. I'll do my best to tease it out.”

Blushing again, Ianto tried to evade the Captain's gaze again, but Jack would have none of it. With a carefree laugh, he rolled them both around so that they lay facing each other on their sides. A strong hand reached out to grasp Ianto's thigh. Jack pulled it forward so that he could drape the limb over his hip. Ianto blushed involuntarily for the umpteenth time at this unmistakable position. Jack let his hands slide around Ianto's body again to grasp his ass cheeks tightly, drawing the younger man flush against him. Ianto gasped at the contact, and let himself relax into the pillow with a soft moan as Jack rubbed his groin against his suggestively, this time with a little more pressure than before.

“Do you have any lube?” Jack asked eventually.

Ianto needed a moment to clear the lustful fog in his mind to comprehend the question before he could nod the affirmative. “Bedside table,” he managed to croak.

Jack leered at him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ianto's answer before he leaned over the younger man to reach the bedside table. While Jack rummaged around in the drawer, Ianto bloody blushed _again_ , but could hide the blush this time. He hadn't known that he was capable of blushing this much.

Recalling Jack's surprised, suggestive look of him admitting to owning lube, Ianto swallowed down the justification that was on the tip of his tongue; that he, despite everything that had happened, had urges like every other man as well. Not often, but sometimes, he couldn't hold himself back, and although he'd yearned for Lisa's touch, he had to make do with his own hands while thinking about her, healthy and whole instead of the broken creature hidden in the bowels of the Hub...

By the time Jack settled back, tube of lube and a condom package in his hand, (Ianto hadn't even known that one was in his drawer) and a triumphant grin on his face, Ianto had composed himself again.

Uncapping the tube, Jack swiftly squirted some of the cold gel onto his fingers before he pressed himself flush against Ianto again, reaching behind him to touch his entrance without any preamble.

Ianto drew in a sharp breath when the cool, slick substance touched his heated skin, when _Jack's fingers_ touched his heated skin.

“Relax,” Jack instructed softly, peppering Ianto's face with soothing kisses while he pressed his probing fingers against the tightly closed ring of muscle, not pushing in, just applying teasing pressure, and circling his fingers for a while.

Ianto relaxed gradually when the feeling of Jack's fingers there didn't have him in a fit. On the contrary, it felt quite good. Strange and unfamiliar but good. He almost choked on his breath though when Jack eventually pushed one finger inside of him. Ianto's whole body froze, not because of the feeling itself – neither a feeling of pain or pleasure, just a feeling of _there_ – but because of the implications.

Jack pushed his finger deeper, grazing Ianto's soft insides, and the younger man let out an involuntary whimper. He wrapped his leg tighter around Jack's waist, inadvertently impaling himself deeper onto Jack's finger with that move.

For a little while, Jack kept to a slow in-and-out rhythm with just this one finger, but eventually, obviously when he deemed Ianto ready, he pulled out just to return with two.

It was a tighter fit, not hurting per se, but Ianto's body put up way more resistance against these twin intruders.

To distract him, Jack leaned in for another thorough snog that had Ianto almost forget his own name when it ended. He loudly gasped for breath as suddenly, Jack pushed his fingers impossibly deeper, making the young man really feel them for the first time again since the kiss started as they crashed against a spot inside of him that had him seeing stars. His whole body shuddered with intense pleasure, and he had to hold on tight to Jack. Otherwise, he would have felt as if being swept away on a wave of pleasure, drowning in it; Jack was the only lifeline he had at the moment, and so, he clung tight to the other man. The feeling coursing through him was so intense that he couldn't even be bothered by Jack's smug grin at having found that spot.

“Do that again,” he gasped instead, and Jack's grin became impossibly wider.

“What?” he asked innocently. “This?”

And with that, he pulled back his fingers, only to batter them against Ianto's prostate a few times in a quick staccato-like succession.

Ianto trembled in his arms. It was almost too much, but at the same time, he craved the sensations coursing through his whole body like electric shocks.

“J-jack,” he gasped.

“Yeah?”

“Please.” He swallowed heavily. “More.”

Feeling Jack's grin against his forehead as Jack pressed a soothing kiss there, the Captain pulled out his fingers. Instead of returning with three now, he rolled them both around so that once more, Ianto was on his back with Jack looming over him. He shivered at Jack's intense gaze that seemed to devour him.

“You wanna go all the way?” Jack asked, cocking an enquiring eyebrow.

Shakily, Ianto nodded, clawing his fingers into Jack's upper arms to ground himself.

Beaming at him, Jack nodded, and blindly reached for the discarded condom packet.

Trembling over his whole body again, Ianto watched Jack roll it onto his considerable erection. He took in a deep breath as images of what would happen in a few seconds started firing, almost making him light-headed. Only Jack's lips – fierce, demanding, but also soothing and heartbreakingly gentle – suddenly on his own brought him back in the here and now.

“Ready?” Jack asked, probing Ianto's gaze with his own. The younger man nodded shakily, and relaxed back into the pillows, spreading his thighs a bit more to get the message across.

Nodding curtly, Jack shifted onto his knees, and gripped his cock. Ianto startled when the head bumped against his pucker, but he forced himself to relax.

“Breathe,” Jack murmured soothingly, and Ianto complied. “Try not to resist.”

As he exhaled, Jack suddenly pushed forward. Ianto tensed up a bit as the head of Jack's shaft was forced into his body, and he told himself to relax. Raising his hips a bit, he wrapped his thighs tightly around Jack's waist, pulling him in, welcoming him inside his body.

Slowly, centimetre for excruciating centimetre, Jack sank into him, aided by the smooth glide of latex and the slipperiness of lube. Ianto knew Jack was big, but had he been that big when he'd last looked? It hadn't felt like that before. While it didn't really hurt, the pressure just uncomfortable, Ianto felt overwhelmed. He almost couldn't breathe, so as if Jack's cock inside of his body choked him. He imagined he could feel it all, every millimetre, and he thought that if it weren't for the condom, he would have felt the ridges and bumps of every vein running along Jack's cock, would have even felt the blood pumping through the shaft dragging along the soft tissue of his insides.

Still taking in deep breaths, Ianto met Jack's eyes when the other man was fully inside of him. Jack smiled. “You okay?”

Ianto nodded jerkily, but he gratefully accepted Jack's hand entwining with his own fingers for comfort and support. Jack's other hand wandered to his hip, gripping it firmly to hold Ianto still, but still rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over the skin there.

“All right, here we go.”

Ianto nodded again; he had obviously become incapable of coherent speech.

Jack drew back slowly, and Ianto grimaced. Pulling out kinda hurt, but then, Jack pushed in again, and the feeling lessened. He panted heavily, and tried to go with Jack's movements, rolling his hips into Jack's thrusts. And slowly, oh so slowly, sizzling pleasure started infusing every cell of his body. Every centimetre of his body seemed to tingle and burn at the same time, and instinctively, his body started meeting Jack's thrusts – at first slow and measured, now harder, faster, wilder – with abandon.

Jack leaned down to take his mouth in a possessive kiss, threatening to suffocate them both for lack of breath after a while.

“Harder, Jack!” Ianto suddenly demanded, biting Jack's lower lip before soothing it with his tongue.

Surprised delight sparkled in Jack's eyes, and he nodded mutely. Curling his big hands around Ianto's hips, he held tight as he started to plunge into his younger lover with harder and harder thrusts of his hips. Ianto cried out when the elusive feeling that had him in its grip suddenly sparked into a sharp flash of ecstasy. “A-again,” he rasped, and Jack complied, changing the angle slightly, and then battering the head of his cock into Ianto's prostate over and over.

All Ianto could do was wrap his legs tightly around Jack's waist. Even his tries of meeting Jack's hips with rolls of his own ebbed up to weak twitches under the force of nature that was Jack.

A high-pitched exclamation which he would deny afterwards was ripped from Ianto's mouth as Jack suddenly wrapped one hand around Ianto's weeping cock slapping against his stomach with every forceful thrust.

The assault on his senses was too much.

With a hoarse shout, Ianto came all of a sudden, painting his stomach and Jack's hand with sticky white come. Taking his hand away from Ianto's oversensitive, spent cock, Jack grabbed Ianto's hips with both hands again to get the leverage for even more vicious thrusts.

One, two, three times, and then Jack was gasping and shuddering above the younger man. His fingers dug deeper into the soft flesh and hard bones of Ianto's hips, and his thrusts slowed down to gentle rolling motions to ride the last waves of his powerful orgasm.

Both men panting heavily, sweat running down their bodies, they stayed frozen like that for a few moments, unable to move a limb, not even for letting go of the hard grip they had on each other.

But eventually, sluggish contentment rolled over Ianto, and he could loosen his tight hold around Jack's waist, his legs flopping to the mattress powerlessly.

Managing to pry his fingers from Ianto's flesh, surely leaving colourful bruises that would form on the white flesh later, Jack rubbed the abused skin soothingly for a moment before he grasped the base of his cock and the condom to gently pull out of Ianto.

“It's okay,” he cooed when Ianto winced in discomfort, and he leaned forward to press a kiss onto Ianto's sweaty brow.

Quickly dealing with the condom – tying it up, and for now simply placing it next to the bed, half under the bedside desk and hoping Ianto didn't notice –, Jack shuffled and climbed around until he had Ianto arranged on his side so that he could spoon the younger man from behind. Just for a few moments, he told himself...

Ianto's eyes were almost falling shut, he felt peaceful, his body pleasantly boneless, and Jack constantly caressing his flank felt so good and soothing. But he couldn't give in to sleep just yet. No matter how much he wanted to, another side of him didn't want this night to come to an end just because of boring sleep. He felt that there was so much more Jack could give him, and he wanted it all. He had felt it inside of himself. A spark he hadn't know was there that had suddenly burned hotly.

But first things first, he desperately needed a shower since his whole body – some parts more than others – was sticky with sweat, come and lube. And maybe, a shower would revive him somewhat so that he could convince Jack of another round. Surely, if he felt he could go once more, then surely Jack, who had proofed to have amazing stamina, could as well.

Sluggishly, Ianto propped himself up, then crawled from the bed.

“Shower,” he said, obviously still unable to form complete sentences.

Jack grunted, but to Ianto's pleasure, the Captain dragged himself from the bed as well to follow him into the bathroom.

Once inside the shower, Jack crowded him against the cold tiles, and took his mouth in a breath-taking kiss while steaming hot water battered down onto their weary bodies.

“Should go,” Jack growled into Ianto's mouth, and groped blindly for the shower gel.

Ianto answered with an affirmative noise even if he felt a stab of disappointment rush through him at the prospect. But for this moment, Jack was still here and obviously willing for that next round.

Raising his arms, Ianto slung them around Jack's neck, clinging tightly to him so as if to never let go of him.

It suddenly dawned on him that the whole situation started to slip from his control. His wanting Jack not to go? That really made things complicated. It was supposed to be just once, right? But he wanted more already, always more. He wanted this night to never end. Not because it soothed the pain but because he yearned for Jack like he had never desired anyone before, not even Lisa. He'd never known passion like this, so unrestrained, and since he was just a man, was it really that surprising that he craved more, that he craved more of Jack like an addict?

Something like panic shot through him when Jack suddenly pulled back, and wriggled out of Ianto's arms, but he relaxed instantly (and chided himself for his hysterical clinging) when Jack just dropped to his knees in front of Ianto. The Captain looked up at him with burning his, the arousal and desire unmistakable in them.

Ianto shuddered when Jack's tongue, cooler than the water heating Ianto's skin, worked its way over his body. Lapping at the water running down Ianto's hip bones, and playfully dipping the strong muscle into Ianto's bellybutton. On their own accord, Ianto's hands wandered into the wet strands of Jack's hair, carding his fingers through and through until he finally gripped tightly when Jack's mouth suddenly surged lower only to engulf Ianto's half-hard cock into his mouth.

Ianto's knees weakened and he let out a long-drawn moan when Jack viciously sucked on his length once, then let it slip from his mouth again to teasingly lick and nibble at the shaft.

His eyelids fluttering, Ianto looked down. The sight of Jack Harkness on his knees before him, sucking his cock, drew a throaty moan from Ianto, and all of a sudden, his arousal sparked brightly and hotly again. A feral, primitive urge arose in him, and he used the grip he had on Jack's hair to draw him to his feet again none too gently, so that he could devour Jack's mouth in another kiss.

Jack made a surprised noise at Ianto's forcefulness, but eagerly went along.

All too soon, Ianto pulled back, holding Jack's smouldering gaze with his own for a few long moments.

Blindly, he grabbed for the shower gel, and spread some onto his palms, firmly sliding his soapy hands over the muscular, smooth planes of Jack's body.

A smile tugging at his lips, Jack let Ianto do as he pleased, and leaned back slightly until he could lean against the shower wall, closing his eyes, and simply enjoying the younger man's ministrations.

Ianto was a thorough person, even bordering on perfectionism, so he set about washing Jack with no less thoroughness. His fingers teased over and dipped into random spots of Jack's body as they danced over the enticing frame, and when both of his hands slid to Jack's crotch to cup his cock and balls into his palms, Ianto had to look at what he was doing while Jack escaped a low moan bordering on a growl.

The big shaft fit into the ring of his fist perfectly, and Ianto let his other hand slide down roll the heavy balls between his fingers. Awed, he watched Jack's cock grow to complete hardness in his hand. Experimentally, he started stroking the swollen shaft in his slippery grip, sowly getting used to the unfamiliar feeling of having another man's cock in his hand. It couldn't have been too wrong what he was doing for Jack moaned throatily, and soft gasps tumbled over his slightly parted lips. Ianto briefly looked up from what he was doing, taking in the beauty of debauchedness Jack presented with his eyes closed, head thrown back, and moist lips open.

His own breathing speeding up at the sight, Ianto sped up the tempo of his strokes, and slipped his other hand behind Jack. He caressed the firm flesh of a butt cheek, squeezing for a moment, and then let his fingers dip into the cleft of Jack's cheeks experimentally. The shaft in his hand twitched in excitement, spurning Ianto on in his intentions. Placing his lips to the pulse point in Jack's neck, sucking slowly, he brushed teasing fingers over Jack's hole, rubbing and applying slight pressure for a few moments.

“Ianto,” Jack breathed pleadingly, and his body jerked as if it didn't know if it wanted to shove forward into the tight circle of Ianto's fist, or lean backwards to impale itself onto Ianto's fingers.

Giving in to his own urges, Ianto had mercy on Jack, breached him with a slippery finger. Jack moaned loudly when Ianto slid into him, slowly working his finger in and out easily in a weak imitation of fucking.

“Take two, please,” Jack gasped, almost begging which touched something deep inside Ianto, that primal urge again that suddenly demanded satisfaction. Without preamble, Ianto pushed a second finger into Jack, and gasped softly himself at the tight grip on his fingers. Imagine the tightness if it would be his cock being gripped by those strong muscles...

Instinct finally took over, and the young man saw red. Biting at Jack's neck, Ianto growled into the wet skin. “I want to take you.”

Shakily, Jack nodded his consent immediately, and before Ianto could manhandle the other man out of the shower back into the bedroom, Jack shoved the shower door apart a few centimetres to fumble around outside the shower. With a choked, triumphant noise, he pulled his hand back in, and held up a condom packet which he must have placed on the sink before stepping into the cubicle with Ianto.

Glad for Jack's hopeful assumption, Ianto snatched the small plastic wrapper from Jack's shaky grip. He ripped it open without preamble to hastily roll the latex over his aching cock.

His eyes flashing in feral desire, Ianto spun Jack around, and shoved him against the cold tile wall. He reached for the bottle of shower gel again to slather some of the stuff onto his erection. When he reached for Jack, the Captain shook his head.

“I'm good,” he rasped, “just take me.”

Ianto stared for a moment at him, desperately trying to quell the desperate urge to claim Jack like a wild animal, but eventually, he gave a curt nod.

“Hold on to me,” he instructed, and reached down to draw Jack's leg up and around his waist.

Amazement flashed up in Jack's eyes as he stared at the younger man, but he complied, and wrapped one arm around Ianto's neck, and reached up to hold tight to the showerhead holder.

Bending slightly at the knees, Ianto got a firm hold on Jack's slippery body, and, grunting with the effort, jolted the other man up against the wall.

His breath catching, Jack tightened his hold, and quickly wrapped his other leg around Ianto's waist so that now, he was completely at Ianto's mercy, suspended in the air like that. His fingers tightened on Ianto's shoulder until the knuckles turned white, and he felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

“Didn't know you were that strong,” he rumbled, and leaned his head back against the cool tiles.

“Had enough incentive, don't I,” Ianto replied a little smugly.

Jack felt Ianto's wrist suddenly brush against his cheeks as the younger man reached down to get a grip of his cock. Holding the shaft steady, he pressed his hips upward while Jack let himself slide down some. Ianto met some resistance at first, but then, suddenly, his cock slid into Jack's tight heat effortlessly, not stopping until gravity had fulfilled its purpose and he was buried inside Jack to the hilt.

He'd stopped breathing, and could only clutch the backs of Jack's thighs tightly in the firm grip he had on the Captain to hold him up. The feeling was amazing. The heat and tightness gripping him almost overwhelming, and the weak rippling around his cock as Jack clenched around him involuntarily almost his undoing. He could have stayed like that forever.

Eventually, Ianto dared draw in a couple of deep, shuddery breaths again, desperately trying to quench the feeling of ecstasy coursing through him lest he embarrass himself all too quickly.

“Ianto,” Jack whined, a high-pitched sound that escaped his throat in a garbled noise. “Please... please move.”

Ianto's gaze was drawn up to Jack's face again, so unexpectedly open, and lost, and trusting in that moment that he couldn't do anything else but comply.

Tightening his grip on Jack's thighs even more, so that he would surely leave bruises on the bronze-coloured skin, Ianto drew back a bit only to snatch his hips back up, burying himself forcefully inside Jack.

Both of them groaned at the deep penetration.

This felt so incredibly good that he had to have more of that feeling. Putting all of his efforts in keeping both of them upright, Ianto set a punishing rhythm, plunging into Jack's body over and over with deep, powerful strokes. Jack met his every upward thrust by dropping his body down onto the shaft impaling him so deeply he thought he could almost feel Ianto up in his throat.

An especially vicious thrust upwards directly hurled the head of Ianto's cock against Jack's prostate. The Captain screamed in shock, the noise echoing hollowly from the tiled walls of the shower. In awe Ianto once more looked up into Jack's face. He almost looked as if in pain with his eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth open to draw in much needed breath, but the stone-hard cock pressed between their stomachs told a very different story. He'd never counted on such intense reactions. Never thought Jack could enjoy, even crave Ianto's touch so much. Somehow, this stripped him of all the hero-like, larger-than-life persona Jack projected to the world. Here and now, hanging in Ianto's arms powerlessly, just able to hold on for dear life, Captain Jack Harkness was just a normal man, simply enjoying immensely what Ianto was doing to him. All of a sudden, he appeared so human in his abandon and helpless passion that Ianto couldn't help himself but see the human side of Jack, not the hero. That didn't lessen any of the reluctant admiration or even lingering resentment he felt for Jack, but instead, it helped him get a whole new perspective of Jack that made him desire him even more.

The scorching hot passage gripping his cock suddenly turned into a vice, the muscles rippling around Ianto's cock as Jack came with a violent, hoarse shout without even having touched his cock that was squashed between their heaving stomachs.

Panting heavily, Ianto felt himself being hurled toward his own orgasm. Almost brutally, his fingertips dug into smooth skin and firm flesh, and he buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck, panting heavily, as he came violently.

His arms started shaking, so that he was in danger of dropping Jack, and tumbling them both to the floor. Gravity pulled his spend cock from Jack's quivering body, and gently, Ianto lowered the exhausted man to his feet again. Jack slumped against the wall behind him, unable to keep himself upright on his own a moment longer, and he pulled Ianto into his arms so that he could rest against him. For a moment, both of them rested like that.

The water turning cooler gradually was what finally roused Ianto from his doze. Shivering, he pushed himself away from Jack, and turned of the water.

“Come to bed,” he suggested quietly. “Just for a moment.”

completely exhausted, Jack nodded, and followed Ianto out of the shower. He accepted the towel Ianto handed him while the younger man finally got rid of the condom with a grimace of distaste.

To Ianto's pleasant surprise, Jack pulled him into his arms once more. To be honest, he hadn't expected Jack to accept his offer to return to bed in the first place, and Ianto didn't really know why he had made the offer either.

Just one night they'd said, but...

He felt himself falling. Where did these feelings come from? He'd never felt like that for a man before. Yeah, he'd flirted with Jack, had flirted back and never really denied the other man's advances. But that was for Lisa's sake alone, to distract Jack. But... if he stopped deluding himself, then he realised that it had been fun, and it had felt natural to flirt back. Really, why was he surprised. Who could resist the allure of Jack Harkness. Apparently not even Ianto Jones.

Angrily, gripped by sudden fear that it was so soon becoming too much, unwantedly, he pushed those feelings away.

“Why did you do it?” he suddenly asked into the peaceful silence of the room, trying to distract himself. Needing answers, but deep down knowing that it could be that he wouldn't like the answer.

Jack replied with a questioning noise to that.

“I mean... that first time this night, you've been so patient and careful with me. Why?” Because to be truthful, the care Jack had shown him had shocked him more than anything. It didn't fit with what they'd agreed to or what Ianto had imagined. “You could have just taken what you wanted. To be truthful, I wanted it hard and fast as well. At least... I thought I wanted that,” Ianto had to amend, and hastily shut up before he could say any more. He'd probably said too much already as it was.

Jack thought about this for a while, and just when Ianto thought he wouldn't answer at all, he said softly, “Because you needed it. We both needed it. This connection.” Absentmindedly, Jack brushed his hand over Ianto's upper arm soothingly. “Contrary to what we may believe, hard, mindless sex is never a solution to anything, not really. That's for encounters with strangers, not for us. We're not strangers.”

Ianto made a strangled noise. “But... that, what we did... it was so intimate, and don't you think that's dangerous for our working relationship? Don't you think... it could mean more?”

“No, I don't think so,” Jack promptly answered with utter conviction. “It just means that we needed the closeness. See it as a form of saving each other, not some grand show of epic feelings. We both know it's not that for us, but it's not just a night of fun either.”

Ianto pondered that for a moment – relieved, to be truthful that none of them was in any danger of spewing forth grand love confessions now or something like that –, and in the end, decided that Jack was right.

“Yes,” he whispered eventually. “Saving each other.”

That sounded good. It sounded right. And looking at what they had done that way, he could live with it if there would be more of that in his future. They both needed a lot of saving each other still, in this job, this life...

With a small smile, he quickly fell asleep.

When Ianto awoke the next morning, he groaned. Every single muscle in his body seemed to ache somehow. And after a few groggy seconds, he recalled why that was as he felt a naked body curled around him tightly like a leech, giving off heat like a furnace. Surprised, Ianto craned his neck to look at the sleeping man in his bed. Frankly, he was surprised Jack was still here. It couldn't have been the Captain's intention to stay the whole night. Maybe a little while, but spending the night? But... A smug grin made its way onto Ianto's face. Jack looked worn out, shagged out to be more precise, so maybe, there hadn't been much of a choice for the other man if he stayed or not. Pride suddenly rushed through Ianto that he had managed to wear out the famous Captain Jack Harkness so much that the man was still deeply asleep beside him – secretly caring for Lisa on some nights when all the others had gone home, Ianto had already noticed, and feared, Jack's insomniac tendencies; so, for him to be that exhausted now...

Chuckling, Ianto let his head slide back into the pillows, and closed his eyes again, deeply breathing in Jack's scent in the close proximity.

He could get used to this...

“Don't be so smug,” Jack's hoarse voice made Ianto jump, his eyes flew open again. He met Jack's gaze.

“I'm not,” he mumbled, wondering how Jack knew what he had been thinking about.

“Sure you are,” Jack mumbled, and buried his face deeper into the crook of Ianto's shoulder, tightening his octopus-like embrace.

Huh, Ianto would never have taken Jack for a cuddler.

But it felt nice...

Much nicer even felt the hot, hard shaft pressing against the back of his thigh, and a spark of arousal raced through his own body as memories of what they had done to each other last night resurfaced with a vengeance. He'd never known there could be such unbridled passion. This single night with Jack had opened his eyes, and he already felt addicted.

Acting spontaneously, Ianto wriggled around in Jack's arms, and then rolled them both around so that he pressed Jack into the mattress with his whole body. Now wide awake, the Captain looked up at Ianto curiously, but with clear interest in his blue eyes.

Ianto returned that intense gaze, his own not any less intense. They both held perfectly still, so as if frozen in the moment, but at the same time, they were overly aware of each other, of the addictive skin on skin contact, of the other's body heat, of the almost overpowering smell of sex and each other in the room. Of the way their arousals were squashed together between their bodies.

Jack swallowed heavily, staring up at Ianto, losing himself in blue eyes. He suddenly felt restless, almost like a junky craving his next shot. What had he done? It was supposed to be a one-off. But the way Ianto had been last night... the delight Jack had felt at how forceful and playful Ianto had turned out, at how apt a pupil he had been – He'd just known that there was more to Ianto Jones once you'd cracked his introverted exterior –, and how promising this could become between them... Only satisfying himself with row after row of one-night-stands got old at one point. Hell, he'd already reached that point a long time ago. Jack suddenly craved something more steady, someone he could maybe even hone to his desires. It would be so much easier gauging Ianto's boundaries over time, learning him inside out, and maybe even push that boundaries a bit as that he had to start from scratch every time he pulled some stranger. There were some things he wouldn't attempt with someone he didn't know, whom he didn't trust. But Ianto...

“Just the once, yeah?” he suddenly repeated his own words from last night thoughtfully.

Ianto frowned, the desire unmistakable in his eyes though. “Yeah?”

“You know what.” Jack smiled wolfishly. “Fuck the once.”

His lips twitching, Ianto returned the smile, satisfied. “Ev'rything you say, Sir, ev'rything you say.”

Jack cocked a mocking eyebrow. “We'll be late for work.”

Not rising to the bait, Ianto smirked. “That we will be. But as long as we're there before Gwen...”

Jack returned the smirk. “Oh, then we have lots of time.”

He nodded matter of factly. “My words exactly.”

And with that, Ianto leaned down to crush his lips against Jack's, delighting in the feel of strong thighs wrapping around his waist demandingly.

As he sank into Jack again, Ianto, like an addict in denial, told himself that it would only be the one more time, then he would stop.

But as addictions went, this one maybe was an addiction he didn't want to get rid of too soon.

**End**


End file.
